Die Nie Endeschlacht o0The Never Ending Battle0o
by Kaycoocachoo
Summary: [XENOSAGA] If given the choice between freedom and love, which would you choose? If sending yourself off to death would save another, would you do it? The crew, when within Albedo's grasp, must make these difficult choices. SXc, JXA, SXA ?X? Comments plz
1. An Old Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga or Xenogears in any aspect. This is just a fabrication from my twisted little mind!_

"Dang Miss Uzuki, your curry and rice never ceases to amaze me." Captain Matthews chortled, his mouth overflowing with food.

Shion smiled and nodded, "Thank you. It's an old recipe that only a few people know and luckily I am one of them." She looked over to Allen who was glaring evilly at Matthews. "Allen, would you like some more." He quickly noticed her looking at him and beamed.

"Yes, please. I love your curry way more than the Captain." He bragged and began stuffing his face and grimacing at the Captain more.

Shion quietly laughed to herself. "Those boys of mine."

From across the Elsa came a loud voice screaming, "Yo, Captain! I think we have a problem here! You need to hurry!"

"Damnit, Tony. What the hell did you get us into now?" Matthews yelled, food spraying all over Allen and the table as he stood up and ran to the bridge nearly knocking Shion over.

"AHHHH! Gross! Blech!" Allen cried as he ran around the diner. "Get it off of me!" He fell to the feet of a very sleepy and agitated chaos.

"What...what's going on?" chaos quietly asked as he stepped into the room, flattening the mess of hair atop his head as the door slid shut behind him. He walked over to Shion.

"Well, Matthews left in a hurry to the bridge, spit rice upon Allen, and now Allen is writhing about on the floor like a baby." Shion said as she covered her mouth the hide her laughter from the wriggling worm upon the floor. chaos joined in laughing, but stopped and looked up at the ceiling, his face determined. "What is it, chaos?" Shion asked, concerned.

"Something's wrong. We need to head to the front of the ship. Now!" chaos turned towards the door, but tripped over Allen's body, landing halfway through the door.

"Allen, stop messing around! This is serious!" Shion yelled as she helped chaos to his feet and proceeded to the bridge. She went to reach out to activate the door to the bridge when a large tremor shook the whole ship. Shion was thrown to the ground upon her hands and knees. She crawled into the bridge. "Captain, what's happening?"

"Shion, a strange craft just gated out right infront of us and it shot a warning shot into our left side. It's larger than anything I've seen in my life and I don't think that there are any alternate routes if you calculate our current course and speed." Hammer replied, adjusting his glasses and checking the computer monitors frantically.

Shion ran to the front of the bridge and stared up at the strange craft. "It can't be." She looked back at chaos, whose mouth was agape in surprise. "KOS-MOS!" Shion shrieked as KOS-MOS came through the door.

"That ship is 3 times larger than the Elsa, and there is a 99.99 percent possibility that Albedo is upon it." KOS-MOS walked up to Shion. "There is nothing that we can do to escape. Our only choice is to let it take us."

"Hell no! I am not giving my ship over to him. I just got the damned thing back from your last encounter with him!" Matthews frantically flailed his arms about, nearly falling from his chair. "There has to be another option Miss Uzuki."

"I'm the other option!" a small voice whispered from the doorway. "It's me that he wants anyway, isn't it? I've been too much trouble for you all as it is."

"MOMO!" Shion exclaimed as she grabbed her up in her arms. "No, you are staying right here. He is not going to hurt you." Shion felt a strong hand upon her shoulder.

"No, he isn't! I would never let that happen. I have sworn to protect you, and I shall."

"Ziggy!" MOMO cried, "What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna kick his ass, MOMO!" Jr. ran to MOMO's side, his gun in his hand.

"Umm... Guys, we've got a message coming in from that ship." Hammer shouted. "Incoming."

A devilish laugh reverberated through the bridge and a blurry picture of Albedo's face came upon the screen. "Now, now, now, such a temper Rubedo. We wouldn't want to put ma peche in any danger now would we." MOMO shuddered and grasped her head. Her body began to shake and she fell to her knees.

"You... BASTARD! Leave her alone." Jr yelled and pointed his gun towards the holographic image of Albedo. His eyes gleamed and he bit his lip.

"Jr...please...help me." MOMO cried as her body slowly quit moving and she fell limp to the floor. Ziggy shook her body and then pounded his fist into the floor.

"It's not only her that I want, Rubedo." Albedo laughed. "I want all of you." At that second a Kirschwasser slammed into the front of the ship. Shion shrieked in terror and drew away from the front of the ship. Light shot out of the Kirschwassers eyes and she too began to seize. Alarms went off in the Elsa and Tony began to run about.

"Sir, the ship is drawing us in. What do you want me to do?" Tony and Hammer said at the same time.

"Get us the hell outta here." Matthews commanded. Tony slammed the Elsa into top gear and tried to get out of range of the ship. Tony armed the Elsa's guns and readied them to shoot.

"Your feeble attempts to escape are useless. My ship already has control over yours, Matthews, so just give up. Rubedo, I'm coming to get you." Albedo threw his head back and let out a large laugh and the lights within the Elsa flickered. "I hope you are ready." The image of Albedo disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Shion questioned, looking around to check on everyone. "We need to stick together. Ziggy, grab MOMO, please." Ziggy grunted and nodded to the limp body already within his arms.

A large crash sounded from the bottom of the ship as it docked within Albedo's craft. Dust surrounded the Elsa and the doors opened. There were light footsteps outside the door to the bridge and then the door opened. Dust flowed into the room and a figure threw a flash grenade to the floor, followed by a gas grenade.

-

"Aww. Look at that; sleeping like a baby. Finally I can get a word in without you interrupting Rubedo." Jr. looked up. His eyes burning and his sight blurred. His head throbbed and he couldn't feel his extremities as he tried to reach out and touch the figure in front of him. Once he gained feeling in his arms he tried to move them, but they were being barred by something. He pulled hard, only to find that he couldn't move any of his limbs. A small breeze flowed through and he noticed that he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat, his shoes, his gunbelt, or his shirt. Unsteadily he looked up, his head wobbling.

"There's no use in struggling, Rubedo. You have nowhere to go and no one is here to help you. Only me." The figure laughed and Jr. felt a small pressure on his chest followed by a light brush upon his lips. "If you want out, you will do as I say." Jr. growled and spit into the face of the being in front of him.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck do you want? Why can't I move my damn legs? What the fuck is on my head" Jr. shook his entire body, trying to get free. A small shock of electricity flowed through his body. His teeth clenched as a reaction.

"Wouldn't you like to know who I am." the being chortled. "The thing on your head inables me to keep you from injuring yourself or me. I know what power you hold inside. I, too, know what it is like to be you. You and I are the only ones who do, Rubedo. Please, don't try to escape. I need you, and you need me as well." The being brushed a hand along the side of Jr.'s face. "I have to leave you now. Don't try anything stupid! You'll get a surprise if you do." The being laughed and Jr. heard a door slam shut in the distance.

**--YEAH!** Chapter 1 is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really look forward to any comments or criticisms you all have. Chapter 2 coming soon. This is my first Fan-fic and I really hope I've done a good job. Thanks.


	2. Alive and Captured

Shion stretched her arms above her head and let out a loud yawn. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her irritated eyes. She looked around seeing two bodies thrown carelessly to the floor. She felt a cool trickle of fluid on her face and placed her hand there to see what it was. "Blood? What happened?" She wiped her hand on her pant leg and slowly stood. At first, she couldn't balance herself and she wobbled about for a bit, then she straightened up, the blood from her head flowing down.

"Are you okay, Shion?" Shion heard from behind her. She turned to see a concerned chaos standing behind her. He reached a hand out to Shion to help stabilize her.

Shion nodded, "Yeah, It's nothing. I'm fine." She swooned a little, and felt a strong hand upon her back to stabilize her.

chaos looked her in the eyes, "You're not fine, Shion. Let me help you. Here, lay down here for a second." Shion looked surprised at chaos's offer, but she did as he said. chaos leaned over her and placed his hands over the gaping, oozing wound. He closed his eyes and his hand emitted a bright white glow. The wound slowly closed up and chaos removed his hands. He then knelt down and helped Shion to sit up. "Is that better, Shion?", chaos asked. He was still supporting her with his arm to save the risk of her falling and hurting herself more. "You need to take it easy. I'll go check on the others, you stay right here for a while, okay?" He studied her face awaiting her reply. Shion weakly nodded her agreeance.

chaos stood up and walked over to the two other bodies. He shook the two of them gently. "Ziggy, Allen, are the two of you all right?" Allen groaned and rolled over, sleepily flinging his arms, hitting chaos in the process.

"Huh? What happened?" Ziggy sat up frantically looking about the small room that they were currently being contained in. "Where's MOMO?" He quickly stood up and ran to the only door in the room. He peeked through the window and saw only a long white hallway with two men dressed in pale blue jumpsuits with guns walking up and down the hallway. He laid his head down on the door, tears welling in his cyborg eyes. "I promised I would protect her. I've failed her." Again, chaos was the one consoling the tall man.

"We'll find her, Ziggy. Don't you worry. We'll get out of here and find everyone. You need to calm down so we can think of a plan," chaos patted Ziggy on the shoulder and turned to see Allen kneeling next to Shion.

"Chief! Chief! Where are we? What's going on? What happened? What are we gonna do? CHIEF!" Allen was yelling at Shion, who was falling in and out of consciousness, as he pulled at his hair and flung his arms about, again.

"ALLEN! Leave her alone! She's been hurt and can't help you right now. Go over there and cry like a baby, at least then you'll be outta the way," chaos ordered. chaos was beginning to get frustrated with the state of his situation. Everyone except for him was either unconscious, or slowly losing it. He walked over to check on Shion when he heard a beeping coming from her belt. He looked down and noticed that some sort of communications device was attached to her hip. He felt nervous and embarrassed, but her reached for the device and opened it.

"Shion, I haven't been apprehended as of yet. If you send me your location I can create a plan of escape for you and anyone else with you. It has been almost ten hours since the Elsa was captured and the crew has been enslaved and the robots are being taken apart for parts. If we don't find a way out of here soon, I am afraid that you may parish. Vector is sending a rescue ship, but the success of that project doesn't look probable." KOS-MOS's face was on the screen of the device. She was surrounded by darkness and nothing more.

"KOSMOS, Shion is unconscious. I'm not sure where we are located right now. We are in a very small room, though. Ziggy said that there is only a long hallway leading up to the room that we are currently in, other than that, there's nothing more to tell you," chaos looked about the room for any kind of identification of the room they were in.

"chaos, on Shion's hairpin, there is a small button that contains a tracking device. Please push that button so that I may locate you. It appears that my normal tracking abilities are being hindered by something upon this ship," chaos looked at the tangled mess of hair upon Shion's head. He dug through the blood and the hair and located the pin. He pushed the button and the hair pin lit up as did the charm upon her belt.

"Okay KOSMOS. It has been turned on. What would you like me to do now?" chaos question, anxious for KOSMOS to arrive so that Shion could get help.

"chaos, be sure that everyone is a safe distance from the door. The safest place would be the Northwest corner of the room. You have 20 seconds to get there. I'm coming." The screen went black and chaos shut the device. He ran to Shion's body and drug it into the corner.

"Get over here, now!" chaos ordered. Allen ran right over to chaos, but Ziggy stayed at the window. He stared out the window. "Ziggy! NOW!" chaos insisted again. When Ziggy didn't move, chaos charged to his side and grabbed him by the arm. "Please Ziggy. Everything will be all right if you move away from the door." Ziggy flung chaos's arm from around his.

"MOMO's out there! We have to get her!" Ziggy punched the door and then slowly began to back away. "The guards, they're coming. Everyone get ready to..." chaos had pushed Ziggy to the ground and he and Allen were now pulling him by his arms to the corner. Just as they got there, the area around the door began to glow a dark blue and yellow and then the door flew across the room and exploded as it crashed into the wall. KOSMOS stepped into the room.

"We must hurry. More guards will be here. I have found a hole within the ship that resulted due to a construction flaw. Once we get there, I will be able to help Shion and we can plan our next move. Let's go!" KOSMOS stood with her R-Cannon at her side. Ziggy grabbed Shion by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Allen ran to KOSMOS and grabbed hold of her hand so that she could lead him and chaos brought up the end.

"Fifty meters down the hall there is a small dip in the floor. Once we get there I will need some time to take up the tiling there. Ziggy and chaos I will need you to tell me if and when a guard comes. No one can see us go in, or we will be caught, understand?" Ziggy and chaos both nodded and KOSMOS ran out the door. Ziggy and chaos looked down the adjacent hallway and so no one. Ziggy continued to the dip and laid Shion on the floor and then ran back to chaos's side.

KOSMOS finished opening the floor and she slid Shion's limp body down into the hole. "Ziggy, chaos, get in here now!" Ziggy and chaos ran and jumped down into the hole. KOSMOS resealed the hole to ensure that they wouldn't be found.

--Okay, Chapter 2 is finished! Sorry if it is stupid, but I was kinda rushed by my sister to finish it. More to come soon. Comment please and thanks. Oh and some slash is coming soon.

--Kaycoocachoo


	3. Uninvited Invaders

"Time to wake up ma peche." Albedo stood over MOMO's body, his head thrown back in a silent cackle and his hands thrown carelessly into the air. "It is time for you to share you secret with me, your father's secret with me." He trailed a finger along the side of MOMO's face and she gasped in fear.

"Please, leave me alone," she pleaded as she turned her frightened face away from Albedo's hand and saw a pile of Kirschwassers in a corner. She began to cry, "Ziggy, help me."

"I have searched for this secret for a long time my dear and I have finally found it within you. Your soulless body is nothing but a tool for the destruction of the human race. Your defenses will fail, and your shell of a body will be mine. To think that so much time and care has been wasted on you. Ha!" He grabbed MOMO up by her arm. "Such a frail and fragile being. No, not being, rag doll. If only I knew the weakness to your defenses. Perhaps I should dip in again and try to find it." Albedo formed his hand into a fist above MOMO's head.

MOMO's hands shook with fear, for she knew what was going to happen. It had happened before. Albedo slowly unclenched the fist and inserted his hand into MOMO's head. Her back arched and her arms fell limp to the floor. The deeper Albedo inserted his hand to more she whimpered in pain. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped for air.

--

"MOMO!" Shion's eyes shot open and she found herself surrounded by an immense light. A short blonde figure stood before her, its body draped in a long flowing white cloth. Shion reached out to touch the being, but found it intangible. "Who, who are you?" She stood, brushing herself off and looking curiously at the figure.

"MOMO needs your help, Shion. She is falling farther and farther away and Albedo may be gaining control over her. Her pain is immense and she is slowly losing faith in herself. It won't be long until her defenses fail and then there is no telling what Albedo will do with the Y-Data or to her. Please, you need to find the strength within yourself and wake up. She needs you, Shion. She needs all the help she can get right now, so please hurry. Reach deep within yourself and you will find what you need." Nephilim stepped forward out of the light, her hand reaching to take a hold of Shion's. She lightly grasped it and looked Shion in the face. "Please, for MOMO's sake, hurry. Hurry for all our sakes, Shion." She then slowly closed her eyes and vanished. Shion looked down and saw her own body lying limply on the floor. She then lost her balance and plummeted down towards the ground.

--

"Please... Please stop." MOMO's voice was barely audible. Her hand trembled as she reached up towards Albedo's hand. His body wreathed as he maniacally cackled again and again.

"Oh, this is nice. What have we here?" Albedo's face twisted into an evil snarl as he removed his hand from MOMO. Her body fell limp to the ground, her whimpers not ceasing. "How can something as simple as you hold such power and mystery." He ran his fingers through his shiny white hair, his purple eyes glaring down at her. "Your will is failing and soon I will win. Just you wait MOMO, you will be my mannequin, my marionette. I will control you."

MOMO's body laid still on the ground, her fingers the only thing moving. Albedo walked over to her and nudged her with his foot. "You must stay alive until I find that data and then the world and I will no longer have a use for you." He bent down and easily picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He then walked to another room that smelled of flowers and was decorated with pink wallpaper. In the corner there was a small bed with a light pink canopy. Albedo walked over to the bed and laid MOMO's small body on the bed. He covered her up and closed the canopy. "Sleep now ma peche, for the next time we meet may be your last." He cackled and left the door, locking it behind him.

--

choas looked down as tears flowed from Shion's sleeping body. He placed a finger on her face and wiped the tears away. Shion's hand flung up and smacked his hand back. "Shion? You're okay?" chaos sat Shion up and look attentively at her.

"chaos, we have to get to MOMO. She is in danger and Albedo is close to capturing the Y-Data. If we don't hurry, there may be nothing we can do." Shion quickly got to her feet and turned to see KOSMOS. "KOSMOS! What...when did you get here? Oh, never mind, please, help me find her." Shion grabbed KOSMOS's hand, tears pouring from her eyes. "He's hurting her."

"Affirmative. We will get to MOMO, but Shion, you must calm yourself or risk the success of this mission. In your condition there is a high probability that your emotions will get in the way and as a result, MOMO may get hurt." KOSMOS withdrew her hand and looked sternly at Shion. Shion nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Right. Let's go." Shion turned to the others who were already up and out of the hole.

"Shion, hurry up." Shion climbed up and ran to the side of her comrades. "This is were it all ends, Albedo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hi: **Chapter 3 was a fun one to write. Thanks to those of you who have commented, it is really appreciated. Well, hopefully some more with Jr. and ? will be coming up soon. Poor little MOMO. She always seems to be getting in trouble. Please comment and have a nice day.

Kaycoocachoo


	4. I Heard an Angel Crying

**NOTES**: Okay. There is gonna be some shounen-ai/slash/yaoi/whatnot in this chapter. For those of you who haven't discovered what this is yet, it means guy on guy action. If you are offended by such things, then don't read this and I don't really wanna hear about how much you hate it. I understand that the two characters are brothers, but I don't really care. The pairing is just soo awesome regardless. YAY! and Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jr. looked up to see a bright fluorescent light blaring in his face. His eyes no longer burned and he could clearly see. His head still felt a little funny and he was off balance. He went to rub his face and found that his hands were no longer restrained. He looked down at his wrists and noticed great bruises from the force he had attempted to use on the restraints and then noticed the pain he felt. A tall man gowned in a long flowing cream colored trenchcoat with a hood walked into the room. "Ahh. Rubedo, you've awoken. How nice of you to join me." The man motioned towards a small table that was quaintly decorated. "Take a seat."

Jr. hesitated, but then lost complete control of his body. His legs, ignoring the pleads of his mind to stop, walked towards the table and he took a seat. Jr. glared up at the man. "What the hell is going on? I can't control my own fucking actions." He looked down at his legs, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk. Such language Rubedo. Now is that any way to speak to your best friend? You should be grateful that you are even here. It would be nothing for me to kill you in your current state." The being pointed to Jr.'s head and Jr. recalled that somehow he was being controlled through the mechanism upon his head.

"Who...who are you?" Jr. insistently urged. He slammed his fists down upon the table and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that sent shocks down to his legs. He clenched his teeth and tears slowly flowed from his eyes.

"As I told you before Rubedo, that temper of yours is a major problem. I know how kind you can be. I know that kindness and love exists within you. Love for me exists in there somewhere. Rubedo, it's me." He stepped forward gently kissing the tears from Jr.'s cheeks. "It's always been me. The one in your mind, and in your heart. The one you have always cared about, the one that you love." He inched his face forward and lightly brushed his lips against Jr.'s. Jr. was losing his mind. He couldn't move to push the man away or yell for him to stop. The being removed the hood from his head and Jr.'s anger increased. Again, another shock was sent through his body and his legs shook.

"How come I couldn't tell it was you? I've always been able to feel your presence and detect when you were near me since we were little. All three of us have had that bond. A part of you is always with me." Jr clenched his fists and stared determinedly at him.

"Are you really that simple minded. The contraption upon your head also inhibits your senses according to what I want it to do. I have complete control over every portion of your being." The man laughed deeply and then peered down at Jr. "Rubedo, calm down. I can't have you injuring yourself. You are far too important to me. I need you and you need me. I have never left you and I don't ever want to. I care far too much for you, I love you, I've always loved you, Rubedo. Above all others I have held you, cherished you."

Jr. shook his head, regaining his composure and control over his speech. His face had grown pale, his hands trembled, and his breathing quickened. "Albedo! Is...is all of that true?" Jr.'s mouth was agape in disbelief. His bottom lip quivered and tears again welled up within his eyes. "I don't understand." He looked down and shook his head slowly.

"Ah...My little Rubedo." Albedo ran his hand through the smaller boy's red locks, leaving a matted mess atop his head. He then tilted Jr.'s face to look up at him. "There they are. Those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. How I've missed seeing them like this, not full of hate, but serene." Jr.'s eyes searched about for something else to focus on, but failing, they ended up getting lost in the dark purple haze of Albedo's. Within Albedo's eyes Jr. sensed an evil intention. He saw MOMO's lifeless body deep within the recesses of Albedo's mind.

"MOMO! What have you done with her?" Jr. broke the gaze and was now sternly standing up, demanding an answer. "Tell me, damn you!" Another shock shot through Jr.'s body, this time sending him to the floor.

Albedo chuckled. "She doesn't need you anymore. She has her Ziggy to protect her. She never needed you. You were just a ploy in the UMN's plan to sabotage the remaining URTV's. MOMO doesn't care about you Rubedo. I'm the only one that does." Albedo reached into his pocket and removed a remote. He inserted a code and Rubedo fell limp upon the floor. Albedo walked to his body and picked him up, much like he previously had MOMO. He set him in the chair and again inserted more numbers into the remote. Jr.'s eyes slowly opened and he started pleased at Albedo.

"I'm sorry Albedo. I should have trusted you. I should have known that she, that she didn't care." Jr.'s eyes filled with tears once more. It was as though his emotions were showing a completely different side than what his words were. Inside, his heart broke at the words that flowed from his mouth. An evil smirk crawled across Albedo's face. "I...I love you, Albedo and only you." His words seemed monotone, almost forced.

"I'm so glad that you've finally come to your senses Rubedo." Albedo leaned in towards Jr. placing a hand upon his cheek to stabilize his already weak head. Albedo's lips gently caressed the skin upon Jr.'s forehead and he continued kissing until he reached Jr.'s mouth. A small whimper erupted from within Jr. It was hard to tell whether it was one of rapture or one of pain and disgust. Jr.'s lips slowly parted and Albedo deeply kissed him. Albedo's other arm was now well around Jr.'s waist, helping him to stand and pulling him closer. Albedo slowly abducted his face from Jr.'s. "I've wanted this for so long, Rubedo. I know you've wanted it too." Tears continued to flow from Jr.'s eyes. Albedo quickly reclaimed Jr.'s mouth, thrusting his tongue forcefully in. His hands ran frantically over Jr.'s bare chest and they both drew in a quick breath.

Yet another cry escaped from Jr. and he focused his eyes upon Albedo's. Albedo slowly backed away again. "My darling, why do you push me away. Your heart, it beats so quickly. The passion within you grows great. This is perfect. This is what is meant to be." Jr. continued to stare blankly and painfully at Albedo. Albedo's eyes softened and he released Jr.

Jr. again found himself upon the floor. "Albedo! Why? Why do this to her? Why are you hurting me like this?" Jr.'s eyes were now cold and lifeless. Tears profusely cascading down his cheeks. His hands in fists, he rubbed his eyes, cries shaking his entire body. "I thought you loved me." Jr. fell to his knees and pounded his fists upon the floor.

Albedo placed a hand upon Jr.'s back. "Oh, Rubedo, but I do love you." Albedo stepped slowly back from Jr. and began to exit the room. "I do this because I love you." He opened the door, his eyes blood shot and puffy. He looked back in on the pitiful boy on the floor. "I love you." He slowly closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah**! Okay. CHAPTER 4 es fine! This is my first Fanfic and this is my first real slash seen. I know that it isn't that graphic and whatnot, but I had a blast writing it. It just sorta all came out at once. Any suggestions and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Who knows what will happen next?

Kaycoocachoo


	5. In The Dark

"Are you sure you are well enough to go on with this Shion?" chaos asked, concerned, gently grabbing Shion's hand into his own. Shion turned to chaos, a look of puzzlement upon her face.

"Yes, I'm fine now chaos." A picture of the small girl, who she had become very close to, almost parental to, flashed through her mind. "All I care about now is getting MOMO out of Albedo's grasp and somewhere safe." chaos continued to look worriedly at Shion.

"You two are costing MOMO valuable time messing around. LET'S GO!" Ziggy ordered as he ran to catch up with KOSMOS who was already propped up against a wall and checking to see if any guards were around the corner. She waved her hand and Allen, Shion, and chaos ran up behind her.

"It is imperative that we reach that lift over there." KOSMOS motioned down the hallway. "Once we get there, we must ride it to the top floor." KOSMOS looked again down the hall, the lift open and no guards in sight. She motioned for the rest to go, Ziggy leading the group. Ziggy ran to the lift, and watched as Shion, chaos, and Allen followed. "Silence." KOSMOS commanded as she quickly and quietly ran to their side, her cannon drawn and ready to fire. "There are guards heading this way. Allen, you will put our mission in danger if you stay here." KOSMOS pushed Allen to the side, knocking him off balance and flinging him into a large pile of boxes that toppled down upon him, concealing his body. "Shion, without your MWS, there is no way for you to defend yourself, please find shelter as well." Shion nodded and ran to where Allen was barricaded. He was whimpering under the mass of boxes. "Allen," Shion quietly whispered, "you have to be quiet." She then ducked under the boxes.

"Stop right there!" A guard shouted as he rounded the corner, gun drawn. Two large men wielding heavy swords charged behind him, breathing heavily, sweat drenching their brows. They stopped next to the guard and stared at chaos. KOSMOS charged her R-Cannon and Ziggy readied himself for battle. chaos however just stood there looking plainly at the men. The guard darted towards KOSMOS, who swiftly shot him, sending his remains flying down the hall and splattering upon the wall. The other two men saw this and placed their swords upon the ground and then lowered themselves to lay next to their pieces. KOSMOS stalked towards them, her eyes shining a blue color. She raised her arms above her head.

"KOSMOS! You must leave them be. They are necessary for our safe departure. You can't kill them." chaos had formed an energy ball around KOSMOS, stopping her blow. KOSMOS lowered her hands to her sides and started confused at chaos.

"chaos, in order to maintain our safety, I must eliminate all enemies." KOSMOS's gazed locked with chaos's and she sternly stared. "What are your reasons for keeping them alive. They will jeopardize our efforts." Her eyes had now returned to their crimson state. She raised her arm again and prepared to fire.

"Trust me KOSMOS. They will not leak our plan. They will help us in time, please, believe me." chaos placed a gentle hand upon KOSMOS's arm and gently lowered it. He then looked over to Shion, who had popped her head above the pile of Allen and boxes to see what was going on. He pleadingly looked back at KOSMOS who had removed his hand from upon hers. "Please." KOSMOS shook her head and glared back at the men.

"Affirmative." She angrily said to chaos. "If our plan is revealed, your death will be immanent" she stepped towards the cowering men, her eyes again glowing blue. She cringed and gritted her teeth. "Do you see your counterpart on the wall behind you?" KOSMOS pointed. "Your fate shall be worse than his." KOSMOS turned and walked towards Shion, passing chaos with an angry stare.

"Please, go and find the captain and the crew of the ship we arrived on and have them ready our ship, please. I thank you for helping us and please don't take her words lightly. She will do as she said." chaos nodded a goodbye and the men frantically scrambled to their feet and ran off. chaos then turned back towards everyone else. Shion stared at him, confused.

Ziggy grunted and tore open the door to the lift. "Let's go!" He quickly climbed into the lift and waited for the rest of the group. KOSMOS and chaos boarded and Shion was about to step in when she heard a muffled voice.

"Pleaf...ond...eev...bee!" Shion quickly ran over to the pile of boxes, knocking them over, she uncovered Allen's frightened face. "Chief! You guys were gonna leave me." Allen looked around frightened. "AHH! Is that a body on the wall?" Allen had noticed the remains of the guard and was now turning a pale white. Shion nodded and drug him to the lift as he stared amazed at the remains.

The lift moved slowly and they had to go up 15 floors. Shion had calmed Allen down and he was now sitting in a corner of the lift sucking on his thumb. "Allen, are you sure you're okay?" Shion questioned him. Allen looked up at her and then back down to his thumb. chaos quietly walked up behind Shion.

"I think he'll be fine. He usually bounces back doesn't he?" Shion had quickly turned around, frightened by the quietness of his voice and the fact that she wasn't aware he was behind her. "Calm down. It's just me." chaos shot a small smile to Shion, who shyly smiled back. "You okay? I know I already asked you, but you seem a bit jumpy."

Shion smiled, "I'm fine, it's just that" Shion looked up at the ceiling and then back to chaos. chaos looked at her, puzzled. "Why...why did you let those guys go? How do you know that they are going to help us?" Shion had tilted her head sideways in thought.

"They owe me a favor, Shion. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Shion nodded in aggreeance. The lift came to an abrupt stop. Allen scrame when the lights went out and he huddled into a ball in the corner. "He is quite the sissy isn't he?" chaos asked jokingly as he accidentally bumped into Shion because of his current loss of vision. Shion was partially knocked over, but was stabilized by chaos's arm. "Sorry about that. I lost my balance, Shion." chaos blushed, but no one saw it.

"KOSMOS, can you find out what is going on?" Shion had regained her balance and used chaos's arm to be sure that she didn't fall over in the dark and trip over the ball of Allen. A slight light emanated from KOSMOS abdomen and it sent faint light shadows.

"Affirmative, Shion. It may take me some time, so you should sit down and possibly get some rest." KOSMOS connected herself to a box within the lift and her eyes flitted about as she tried to compute the problem.

"Ziggy, are you okay over there, I haven't heard a thing out of you since the lights went out." Shion quietly asked. KOSMOS's light cast enough light upon Ziggy's face that she could see him quietly nodding. "All right, you get some rest Ziggy. I know this is very hard for you." Ziggy smiled and bowed his head towards Shion. Shion turned to chaos and whispered, "He's taking this really hard. I'm afraid he may blame himself for MOMO's situation." She looked over to see Allen snoring in the corner. "I don't understand how he can be so mellow at a time like this." Shion sorrowfully turned her head down.

"I think that you may be badgering yourself over this as well, Shion." chaos lightly lifted Shion's head, her eyes pooling with tears. "Perhaps you should rest as well." chaos motioned towards the ground. Shion nodded and sat down at his feet, her head in her hands. chaos knelt down next to her and he placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close to himself. "Shion, it will all be all right, okay." He gently rocked her as she cried. Shion turned her head to rest in the pocket where his neck and shoulders met. Her cool breath ran across chaos's skin and she soon fell asleep in his embrace. chaos was tiring himself, so he rested his hide against a wall and fell asleep with her upon him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay**, so I guess that is chapter 5. My brain kinda went retarded and that was all I could think of. Well, I hope you all like it! Thanks for the comments, please keep them coming. I love the input.

Kaycoocachoo


	6. Make Your Choice

"Why is he doing this to me?" Jr. was now seated on the ground, indian style, his head resting in his hands. "Why is he making me question myself? I love Sakura." Jr. heard Sakura's voice in his head, "Protect my sister" Jr. shook his head. "I love MOMO, not him. MOMO!" Jr.'s face turned red, as did his eyes. He frantically clawed at his head trying to remove Albedo's control mechanism. Tears started to flow profusely from his eyes. "Please, please, Albedo. Let me go to her. If you truly love me, you'll let me go. Please!" Jr. continued to cry, his whole body shaking. He then felt a presence within himself.

"Rubedo, where are you?" A dark voice had linked with him. "The Elsa has disappeared from our tracking systems and we can't locate you." Jr.'s body began to shake as his cries increased. "Jr. please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

"Nigredo? Is that you?" Jr. picked his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I.. I don't know where I am. Albedo has all of us held captive, link with him and find out our location, he has limited my powers and... and I don't know what to do. Nigredo! Please, help. MOMO's in danger." Jr. felt an anger welling up within his body and he knew that it wasn't his own.

"Jr. I don't know if I can help you. You have changed, you have forgotten me and Albedo, our bond is greater than that of MOMO's. We are your brothers, and yet you love her more than us. Jr. I wish you the best of luck, but I won't be coming to save you." Jr. felt a release and then began sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Is this all true? Has she gotten in the way of Nigredo and me? How did I let this happen? Wait...Damnit! ALBEDO! Albedo, where the hell are you!" Jr.'s eyes again blazed red and he gritted his teeth. "Let me the hell out of this thing! Albedo!" Jr. looked about the room to find something, anything to free himself from Albedo's grasp. The room was completely bare except for the table. Jr. ran to the door and yelled for the guards. "Watch this assholes! If Albedo wants me alive, he'll have to come down here and save me himself." Jr. busted a leg off of one of the chairs and held it next to his temple. "I'll jam this into my brain and end it, right now, dammit! Albedo! You love me so much, you bastard, come and save me!" Jr. felt a feeling of terror well up within himself. "That's right, now you come to me. You better hurry, I'll do it!" The guards filled the room and slowly stepped towards Jr. "Come any closer and I'll do it, I promise you." One of the guards had tested Jr. and he had an abrasion on the side of his head from where he had begun to push the leg into his temple.

Albedo ran into the room, pushing guards out of the way. He cackled as he entered. "Now, now Rubedo, why would you go and do something like that. You would risk your life and thus MOMO's precious little life, the life that has managed to separate you from me." Albedo ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small chuckle. "Rubedo, ever since we were little, I've feared the day when I would lose you. I..." Albedo looked about the room and then back at Jr. "I can regenerate, but you can't, Nigredo can't. No matter how hard I try, I will lose you, but I can't bare to let that happen now. You are far too important to my plan, and as I said earlier, I love you Rubedo. You are my brother. Not only that, but you are a part of me." Albedo grabbed Rubedo's hand and placed it upon his chest. "I know that you can feel that. You can feel yourself in there, and I feel it all of the time, Rubedo.

Jr. looked to his feet, his hands shaking as he dropped the leg to the table. "Albedo, let me out of here! Get this damn thing off of my head! Please, Albedo. She needs me. I made a promise to Sakura. You remember her, don't you?" Albedo glared down at Jr. at the mention of that name.

"How dare you, Rubedo." Albedo looked down at his smaller counterpart, pain in his eyes. "I was glad when that girl died, as MOMO will in due time. She got in the way, just as MOMO has gotten in the way. She deserved everything that she got and more, Rubedo. You were slowly leaving me, and I couldn't let that happen. I won't let that happen. You have to understand." Albedo shook his head, holding back both tears of pain and of anger. "I... I do this for you. I risked my life for you. I was infected, to protect you and now it has condemned me. I will never get to feel death, Rubedo, only witness it, over and over again. That sight of death, now empowers me. I have grown used to the screams of those in pain, I have learned to love the sound of blood splattering, the whimpers of those that I torture. But I can't bare to witness your death, Rubedo."

"Albedo, just let me get her free and safe, and I will..." Jr. let out a deep breath. "I will forget her. I won't let her get in the way again. She will never ... never..." Jr.'s voice broke and he began crying again, his heart breaking at his very words. "She will never again have a place in my heart." Jr.'s shoulders shook as Albedo slowly removed the contraption from his head. Albedo maniacally laughed and Jr. shuddered at the feeling of satisfaction that just flooded his body. "Albedo, how can you do this to someone you love? How can you put me through such pain and enjoy it? How can you be so heartless?" Jr. glared angrily at Albedo.

"Go to ma peche, Rubedo. Set her free, let her go, and never think of her again. You are now mine. You are mine!" Albedo chortled, his head thrown back and his amethyst eyes glaring brightly. In his mind he repeated, _"You are mine!" _

Jr. turned and ran out of the hall, his face completely saturated in tears. "I will save you MOMO. I promised!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally** Chapter 6 is done and Jr. is outta that room, although it didn't really move the story along. Tee Hee. Albedo can be so mean sometimes, but that is why he is soo smexie and why I love him! Well, I hope you are all enjoying reading this. Sorry you haven't heard much about MOMO, but that will soon change. Well, keep reading and commenting oh and many thanks to the people who actually do comment. I give you much props and recognition for how well this story is going. Thanks and until next time remember that the looney bin is where the crazy people go!

Kaycoocachoo


	7. Another Step Closer

Shion lifted her head from choas's chest and peered around the lift. The outer edges of the walls seemed to blur in a pink hue. She then looked up at chaos, his head cocked to the side and rested against the wall. "Aww. Maybe he does really care for me. Unlike Allen, he actually thinks about someone other than himself, or his stomach." Shion looked to the corner where Allen was previously sleeping, but didn't see him. "Hmm, guess he chickened out. He's such a baby." She turned to see chaos again, his eyes fluttering open.

chaos stretched his arms above his head, releasing a small yawn. Sleepily, he smiled at Shion. "You look so beautiful after when you sleep." Shion began to blush so chaos looked down at his lap. His fingers smoothly ran through his white hair and he grinned at Shion. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarass you." He reached a hand out to caress Shion's face. Shion smiled, the red disappearing from her cheeks.

"It's okay. I actually like being complemented on my looks. All I ever hear is how stupid I look from Allen, and how I should change myself, and" Shions words were stifled as chaos clasped his lips tightly upon hers. Her eyes slowly closed and a small moan of pleasure arose from deep down within herself and it begged to escape, so Shion lightly opened her mouth, welcoming chaos's kiss. She removed her lips from his and breathily whispered, "Good thing Allen isn't here. He'd be crying his eyes out." She then claimed chaos's mouth for her own, her tongue diving down into the depths of his mouth. Her hands frantically grabbed for a way to unfasten his uniform. When she failed to find a way, she stepped back. "Umm...chaos?" chaos looked at her, confused. "Can you... um... can you get outta those clothes? Now." Shion looked him up and down chaos blushed, beginning to remove his uniform, starting with his gloves.

"B-I-N-G-O and BINGO was his name- OH!" All of a sudden, the CS Bunny jumped down from a vent in the ceiling and began hopping around the lift singing 'BINGO' and wearing Captain Matthews's 'Caution: I'm a Boozer' hat. The bunny then spun around, his evil face taking up the whole spance of sight. It's mouth opened wide and...

Allen sat up, shivering, his body drenched in sweat. He frantically searched around the lift for the demonic bunny, worried that it might eat his face off. He then saw Shion, her head rested gently upon chaos's chest. Anger welled up within him and he turned to see KOSMOS staring at him, a strange emotion upon her face. "Are you all right, Allen? You were making peculiar noises while you slept and I heard you say that you wanted your mother and it does appear that you have saturated yourself."

Allen looked down, seeing the wet spot on his pants, heat welling up in his face as his cheeks turned a dark rouge color. He again turned to gaze at Shion, stray hairs laying messily upon her face. "KOSMOS? Do you think chaos really likes her?"

"Negative, Allen, but affirmative as well. It is hard for me to judge such things, I have not been programmed to do so." KOSMOS shrugged her shoulders and continued to try to fix the lift.

"Allen, are you okay?" Allen turned to see a sleepy chaos peering over Shion's head. "You seem razzled. Is everything fine?" chaos gently repositioned himself, Shion's head now resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, chaos, I'm fine." Allen uneffectively tried to hide his anger and disappointment. "I just... it's just that...uh...you see...oh never mind." Allen shook his head and then glanced back to chaos. "I just had a really really bad dream. That's all."

A loud thud was heard outside and KOSMOS jumped to her feet, her eyes glancing about frantically. Allen had turned into his usually blubbering self and had reclaimed his corner, chaos just silently watched KOSMOS, Shion still sleeping on his shoulder. The lift doors began to open, KOSMOS readied for combat and Ziggy stood behind her.

A short figure stood at the other side of the doors. It's voice was shaky and weak, but familiar. "KOSMOS! Ziggy! Chaos! Shion! I'm so glad to see you guys. We have to get to MOMO. Albedo's got her and I don't know what he will do." KOSMOS pulled Jr. into the lift, pushing the doors shut behind them. "We have to hurry."

Shion quickly lifted her head at the slam of the doors. "What...what's going on? Jr.!" She stood up and grabbed him within her arms. "You're okay. I was so worried." She squeezed him tight as though he would disappear if she let him go.

"Shion..please... let me go." Jr. coughed as she released him. "Are we going to go get MOMO or just sit here?" Jr. looked at everyone, rage hidden behind his calm eyes of saphire. "We have to save her from Albedo, now." Jr. looked at KOSMOS who was again connected to the lift.

"Shion, I have located the problem and I am currently correcting it. It will take an estimated 2 minutes for it to be fixed and we have 5 more floors to go. There are no alternative stairwells to take, so you will have to wait Jr." KOSMOS shot Jr. a stern look. "I recommend that you calm down and regain your strength Jr."

"How can he calm down KOSMOS? How can any of us calm down? I know that I feel such anger and guilt about this. You have no right to tell us to calm down!" Ziggy barked at KOSMOS as he turned to face a wall, his eyes darkening with rage. He vigorously shook his head. "I understand that I've always said that feelings only get in the way, but my feelings for MOMO only enhance my ability to fight and survive." Ziggy turned to face the rest of the group.

A look of shock was stapled upon Shion's face, her mouth agape. She turned to see KOSMOS grin as the lights within the lift buzzed and the lift jumped up at an alarming rate. She fell to the ground as the lift abruptly came to a stop. "Alright. Everyone ready for this?" Ziggy and Jr. were already tearing the doors open and KOSMOS stood right behind them. Shion grabbed Allen from the floor and straightened him.

She then felt a light pressure upon her shoulder and she slowly turned her head to see a concerned chaos looking back at her. "Be careful, okay?" He gazed at her softly and she nodded. "Okay, I don't want anything to happen to you." He gave her a slight hug and ran after the rest of the gang. Shion stood there for a moment, confused, and then regained her composure, chasing after chaos. "Here we come MOMO."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay** for my sister for the idea of the dream sequence and yay for me for making it funny and kewlio! BRAINSTORMing is really successful and awesomely awesome! YAY! again. Chapter 7...is, interesting? Hope ya like it anyway and thanks for the comments, again. I'm really hyper right now! Well, that's about it. Keep the comments coming... Thanks.

Kaycoocachoo


	8. Left Behind

**--Sorry** for the delay in updates. I've been really busy with school and everything. Hopefully this chapter works out and I hope you enjoy it! WRITER's BLOCK SUCKS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh... Ma peche. It won't be long now. Soon, your precious Rubedo will be here, my Rubedo will be here. You will be free, but he... he will be mine." Albedo laughed as he ran his fingers through MOMO's hair, his eyes fluttering shut as he smelled it. "You tremble, ohh, that's nice." MOMO whimpered as Albedo's amethyst eyes glared down at her, a hungry look upon his face. Albedo ran a finger down her cheek. "Having Rubedo is perfect, but if I had you as well, oh that would be magnificent." He chortled and his hot breath ran across MOMO's cheek, moisture accumulating on them from her eyes.

MOMO shuddered and drew herself away from him. "Please, Albedo, just let us go. Please." She began to cry, her whole body shaking. Albedo maniacally laughed, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

"You cry. You, an emotionless mannequin, a mimic of humanity, cry. Your programed emotions entice me. Why did Mizrahi ever invent something as meaningless and as horrible as you? A replacement for his dead daughter. That is all you are. I think... I think that I shall end your pain. Yes, I will give you peace, ma peche. You will cry no more." Albedo's eyes began to glow in delight and desire. He leaned forward, his lips grazing her skin as he stared into her frightened, childlike eyes. Her body began to squirm, being held tightly down by Albedo's forearms. Again, he ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing a great amount of it in a tight fist. "It will all be over soon."

He planted a light kiss on her lips and she turned her head away, hair pulling at the back of her head. She screamed in pain and cried harder. "Mommy," she lightly cried as she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------

Shion squinted her eyes as she stepped out into the brightly lit corridor. There was nothing on any of the walls, no doors, only a large room. She looked around, as did everyone else. "KOSMOS, why did you bring us here. Are you sure your calculations are correct?" Shion stared at KOSMOS, distress flashing in her eyes.

"Affirmative, this is where MOMO is located. There appears to be some sort of barrier that is obscuring our vision and not allowing us to see her or Albedo for that matter." KOSMOS stepped forward six steps and reached her hand forward. Her head began to convulse and she quickly withdrew her hand. "Sh-shi-shion." KOSMOS's eyes flashed red then blue and then steadied to their crimson state. She tilted her head as Shion, Allen, and chaos ran to her side.

"KOSMOS, what happened?" Shion was quickly opening a panel on KOSMOS leg to check her stats. Sparks flew from the opening and KOSMOS clenched and unclenched her fist repeatedly as Shion attempted to repair her. Allen held KOSMOS's other hand and stared up at her, worried.

"Chief, this doesn't look good." Allen looked over to Shion, sweat accumulating on her brow as she frantically worked on KOSMOS. Jr. and Ziggy grabbed chaos up from the ground next to KOSMOS and drug him to a dim lit corner.

The three of them stared at each other, anger burning in Ziggy and Jr.'s eyes. "Damnit! We have to find a way to get to her, now!" Jr. gritted his teeth and unsheathed his gun. "Do you guys see anything that could help us?" Ziggy was frantically searching the large room.

A high-pitched ring resonated within chaos's head. "Mommy." chaos quickly turned to the far wall where there was a small glowing. He pointed. "Do you guys see that?" Jr. and Ziggy both looked to the wall and then back at chaos, shaking their heads. "There, that glow? You don't see it?" Jr. and Ziggy again shook their heads. chaos ran towards the glow and nimbly punched it.

An intense light emanated from the hole that he had made. Ziggy and Jr. quickly ran to his side. "Stop! Don't touch it!" choas held his hand in their direction, ordering them to halt. Jr. cocked his gun and aimed it at the wall. chaos knocked it out of his hands. "Jr. you can't shoot it. MOMO is on the other side. You could have killed her." chaos gently placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes. A dark blue light grew from under his hands and covered the entire wall. He began to whisper inaudible words and dark lines began to appear in the wall. He then leaned forward, gently pushing. Crackling noises thundered as the entire wall broke and fell to the floor like a hundred shards of glass.

"ALBEDO! You bastard, get the hell away from her!" Jr. grabbed his gun from the ground and aimed it at Albedo's head. Albedo laughed and turned to look at Jr. He slowly removed his fingers from the tangled mess of hair. MOMO laid motionless on the table, her hair a matted mess and her clothes were now a plain white gown. "If you touch her again, I... I will kill you." Jr.'s eyes glowed red and his hands trembled in fury.

Albedo laughed. "My dear, dear Rubedo. I would never hurt ma peche. We have made a promise, and I plan to keep my end, that is, if you do." Albedo looked back to MOMO's body and grinned. "She is so weak, yet so beautiful. I will keep her, if you wish it so, but you shall die." Albedo inhaled deeply and turned again to face Jr. He was now standing directly in front of him. He rolled his head to the left and exhaled slowly. "But I would rather have you. You will keep your promise, will you not?" Albedo placed a hand on Jr.'s stomach and slowly made circles with his thumb.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jr. quickly slapped Albedo's hand from his midsection and glared at him. "I will uphold my end, but first, give MOMO to us." Jr.'s face was red with rage and tears began to well in his eyes. "Give her to me, NOW!" Jr. again raised his gun to Albedo.

"MOMO!" Shion, KOSMOS, and Allen ran to Jr.'s side. "Jr. what does he mean, a promise?" Shion placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern and pain on her face. chaos stared at him as well, perplexed.

"You haven't told them. Oh how sweet, Rubedo." Albedo closed his eyes and grinned. "He has given himself to me, in exchange for MOMO. Isn't that just wonderful?"

"NO! You can't do that, Jr." Shion cried, her fist clenched as she quickly drew him up into her arms. "We can fight him, you don't have to give yourself up to him. Please, reconsider." Shion began to shake.

"Ziggy, get MOMO. Shion, this is something that I have to do. I promised Sakura that I would look after her sister and unless I do this, she will never be safe. She will always be running. Please, understand, Shion, everyone. I have to go with Albedo." Jr. looked down to his feet, ashamed.

Ziggy ran to MOMO's side as Albedo approached Jr. He lifted her limp body into his arms, tears in his cyborg eyes. "I'm so sorry MOMO. I'm sorry Jr. I should have protected her and you wouldn't have to make this choice, I wouldn't have to do this." Ziggy turned to Albedo, his cheeks saturated with tears. "Albedo, take me, take my body, leave these two alone, and I promise to you that I will not fight you. I will not fight your powers. Please, just let them go."

Albedo chortled and pushed Ziggy to the ground, MOMO's body still within his arms. "I don't want your worthless body of junk. You are just another one of them. You are just pieces of scrap and flesh. Rubedo has already bought her from me and my mind will not be changed." Albedo grabbed Jr. up by the neck and drew him closely in to him.

Jr. still looked down to his feet, tears falling gently upon his shoes. "Get out of here! All of you. Leave!" his body shook as he sobbed and Albedo was intoxicated by Jr.'s emotions. His eyes glowed dark red as did the rest of his body. Albedo let him go and his full power was unleashed. Shion, KOSMOS, Allen, Ziggy, MOMO, and chaos were blown backwards through three sets of walls and into the loading deck. "LEAVE ME, NOW!" Jr.'s body fell limp upon the ground and Albedo fell to his knees next to him.

"There, there Rubedo. You finally unleashed yourself. Ahh, that is what I've been waiting for." Albedo threw his hands in the air and let out a loud, deep laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW** I can't believe it's been that long since my last update. Sorry guys! I'll add a little treat for you all at the end as payback, or something...This chapter was fun to write, but my brain didn't want to go... It's kinda frazzled out from all of the HW I've had this week...Well, Chapter 8 is finally done! YAY!

_Rubedo_: What do you mean 'YAY!'? I'm still here with Albedo... How could you do that to me! I thought you loved me.

_Kaycoocachoo_: Oh, but I do, but I love the thought of you and Albedo much much more:P

_Albedo_: Don't fight it Rubedo, you know that you want it!

_Rubedo_: Nu- uh. That's gross! You're gross!

_chaos_: And I want some more smexy scenes in here! pouts

_Kaycoocachoo_: Well, you'll just have to wait!

_Rubedo_: He's gonna rape me, isn't he? crouches

_Albedo_: We'll have to see. grins


	9. The Silence of Mind

**CHAPTER 9**

Jr. looked up, and again, he was in a well-lit room, but this time, he was lying in a bed. Gossamer blankets flowed up towards his head and were gently tucked under his chin. The smell of jasmine filled the air and slowly, Jr. sat up, his head throbbing immensely. He carefully peered around the room. A door was in front of him and light poured into the room through opened curtains. The room began to spin as he stood, and his body quickly fell to the ground. Outside the door, Jr. heard loud footsteps and then the unlocking of the doors to the room he was currently in.

"Little Master? Little Master are you alright?" Jr. heard a soft southern accent and slowly he turned to see Mary standing with a tray of water and food. She quickly set the tray down and knelt beside Jr.

"Little Master, let me help you back to bed. You've been through a terrible ordeal." She quickly lifted him into the air and laid him back onto his bed. She pulled the blankets up close to his face and gently kissed his forehead. "I will leave this tray here on the nightstand for you. Now you get some rest, you hear?" Jr. used a great amount of his energy to lazily nod his head in aggreeance.

Mary turned towards the door, walked out, the door closed and locked behind her. "This is strange." Jr. thought to himself. Suddenly, Jr. saw a flash of darkness from the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but there was no one there. He then heard faint giggles coming from under his bed. "Who... who's there?" The giggles began to get louder and he noticed his blankets being pulled on and that a mass was beginning to grow at the end of his bed. Jr. grabbed for the top of his blanket and flung it to the floor. There, at his feet was the body of MOMO.

"Jr!" MOMO sat up, her eyes shining with delight. "I'm so happy to see you. I wanted to thank you for saving me." MOMO knelt at the end of the bed, her hair gently falling on her cheeks. She stared intently ahead. "I want to thank you, Jr." MOMO began crawling up towards Rubedo. She gently swayed her head back and forth as she slowly reached his side. Jr.'s cheeks became hot and red with embarrassment. MOMO inched her face closer to Jr.'s and she gently kissed his cheek. "You're so nervous, Rube-Jr." MOMO ran her hand through Jr.'s hair and gently began kissing down his neck. She made a growling noise deep in her throat.

"What...what's going on here?" Jr. thought to himself. "Somethings not right. This isn't MOMO. This isn't real. What's going on." Jr. pushed MOMO off of him and onto the ground.

"Who the hell are you! What is going on!" Jr. screamed. He had gained enough energy to launch himself from the bed and onto his trembling feet.

A familiar cackle came from the body on the ground. "Oh, but Rubedo, it is me. It's your precious MOMO. Don't you recognize me; or would you rather see me like this?" The body began to shake and transform. A bright light filled the room and as it dimmed, Albedo appeared behind Jr., his hands around his waist.

---------------------- -----------

"What happened?" Hammer met Shion, chaos, Allen, Ziggy, MOMO, and KOSMOS at the port. "Where's Jr.? What happened to Miss Uzuki?" chaos held Shion gently in his arms, her body limp. Ziggy and MOMO quietly followed behind them, MOMO looked down at her feet as she walked, hiding her emotions. KOSMOS held her damaged arm close to her body and Allen was frantically trying to keep up with KOSMOS as he attempted to reboot her self-repair system. "Will someone please tell me what happened?" MOMO looked up at Hammer, losing control over her emotions.

"Jr. ... Jr. ...Jr. sacrificed himself... he gave himself to Albedo...because...because...because of ... me!" MOMO began to shake uncontrollably and she fell to her knees. Ziggy quickly joined her by her side, holding her hands tightly within his own. He then picked her up in his arms and held her close.

"Don't worry, MOMO. I will get Jr. back. I promise, I will get him back." He gently rocked MOMO's trembling body. He gently stroked her hair and attempted to soothe the poor heart-broken child.

"I...I'm sorry MOMO." Hammer looked down at her, concerned. "Ziggurat, I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to upset her." Hammer quietly turned away and headed back into the Elsa. Ziggy gently picked MOMO up in his arms and cradled her. He carried her into the Elsa and into the sleeping area. He laid her down upon a bed and she continued to cry.

Ziggy sat himself down into a chair and watched over MOMO as she cried herself to sleep. "I will do all that is in my power. I must get that boy back for MOMO. She will never be the same until I have done so. She deserves to be happy. She is, after all, just a child and he is her only friend." He quietly closed his eyes, and he too, slowly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

**---YAY- **Finally chapter 9 is done. Sorry it took me so incredibly long to update. AOL crashed my computer and it took me an incredibly long time to get a new one. I'm sorry if this update isn't what my readers were looking for, but all well. So... much thanks to those of you that are still reading. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. I love it way too much.


	10. Tonight, You

**CHAPTER 10**

"Now Rubedo, is that any way for you to address your own brother. Your own flesh and blood. I love you Rubedo and you don't see it. You only see the hatred in your own heart. How sad, how sad that you have become such a human. So disposable, you are, Rubedo. So frail and weak. So much like the others." Albedo cocked his head to the side and intensely stared at Jr. a hunger developing deep inside of him. A need enveloping his entire body. He forcefully reached a hand out towards Rubedo and ran his fingers down his cheek. "My dear, dear Rubedo. Let me show you what a true U.R.T.V. is. Let me show you your complete form. Let me complete you, Rubedo. Let us become one again."

Jr.'s face became crimson with rage. He clenched his fist at his side as Rubedo caressed his face. "A true U.R.T.V! Are you more of a U.R.T.V. than I? Or perhaps Negredo and Citrine? How dare you say that I am not complete. You, you bastard, are the one who is not complete. There is definitely something missing from within that damned head of yours Albedo." Again, Jr. attempted to avoid Albedo's passes at him. Angrily he stared back at Albedo. This only caused the hunger to intensify and Albedo began to come closer and closer to Jr.

"Aww, now don't fluster yourself Rubedo. I don't want that. I only want for us to be happy. I want us to be brothers, forever, no matter what. Always." Albedo wrapped his arm around Jr.'s waist and quickly pulled himself closer to Jr. Jr.'s arms flung about wildly as he attempted to set himself free, only to find that as he struggled Albedo's grip became stronger, wilder, more passionate.

"You bastard, let me go! Let me go now! This is sick. You are sick." Jr. began to lose control of his arms as Albedo began to bind him. His fingers began to quiver as did his slightly swollen lips. His body began to betray him. His mind fought wildly to regain control. MOMO's face flashing through his mind. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"My dear Rubedo, do not fight. You will only get what is coming to you. What you secretly wish for. That which privately you yearn for and pray for...me." His face was now at Jr.'s ear as he whispered. His hot breath bellowing over his skin, moisture accumulating on his ear lobe. Jr.'s head began to swoon as he slowly began to give in to Albedo. His body became limp, nearly draping over Albedo's arms like a winter coat.

Jr. became nearly void of any urge to fight back and of energy. He struggled to whisper, "Albedo, please...plea...se..." His eyes began to flutter and his mouth gaped open a small amount.

"That's it darling. Let it take over. Let me take over. Give in to me, my power, my love." Albedo looked down at Jr.'s pale blue eyes. "I love you like this. So docile, amiable, beautiful." Albedo reached down with the hand that Jr. was not leaning on and carefully picked up his feet. He gently cradled him in his arms and slowly, carefully walked towards the bed that Jr. had been sleeping in only moments earlier.

Gingerly, Albedo placed Jr. down on the bed and passionately kissed his head. Jr. began to wince but slowly the look of pain faded to one of void. "My darling, finally you realize what is right. Finally, you have broken the chains that the humans have placed you under and you have come back to me. Finally, we can be happy again. Finally." A sadistic smile crept across Albedo's face as he slowly lowered his lips to meet Jr.'s.

Jr.'s lips remained closed as Albedo forcefully pushed his tongue between them. His body was still fighting, but it was losing, fast. Albedo pulled back and stared at Jr. again. A cackle rose from within him. "Oh, Yes." He then quickly enveloped Jr.'s lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Jr.'s body finally betrayed him as his pursed lips opened and welcomed Albedo's kiss. Ravenously, Albedo's tongue searched about Jr.'s mouth, tasting his sweetness. "Ah, the innocence. Rubedo, so pure, yet, so dangerous. I should have known you would be this perfect. You, Rubedo, the favorite of father. The favorite of everyone. So sweet." Albedo flung his head back and laughed heartily.

His hand gently met with Jr.'s lips, where he had just violated them. He traced the border of Jr.'s soft pink lips and slowly trailed down his chin and to the color of his jacket. He quickly removed Jr.'s jacket and recklessly threw it across the room. Jr.'s chest heavily rose and fell as his breath quickened. Albedo's hands searched over Jr.'s torso on top of the shirt and desperately wanted to reach within and feel his hot flesh scorch their senses. Albedo began to tug on the bottom of Jr.'s shirt, freeing it from within his pants. He slowly slid his hands under the shirt.

Jr. let out a small whimper as he finally completely gave in to Albedo. Jr.'s hands reached down and aided Albedo's in removing his shirt. "Oh, that is good. You've finally accepted this Rubedo. So smart. So smart." Albedo pressed his body down upon Jr.'s now shirtless body and pushed him deeply down into the bed. Jr. raised his head up to meet with Albedo's. His eyes fluttered slowly open as his mouth parted and his lips grazed Albedo's. They combined in a deep sensual kiss. Their moans of pleasure trapped within each others mouths.

Jr. reached for Albedo's jacket and quickly removed it. He then tore Albedo's shirt from his body. Their chests now touching, their warmth penetrating each other all over. Jr. let out an exasperated sigh and let his head fall back. Albedo's mouth met his neck and monstrously began to kiss and bite the length of his neck. Jr.'s eyes closed and he lay limp,again, from pleasure. He looked back up into Albedo's amethyst eyes that were glowing with passionate desire. As he did, he noticed that he was now completely bare. Albedo grinned and began to laugh. "I can't believe that you thought you could prevent this. Rubedo, you knew this was what you wanted all along. You knew... I knew...I knew."

Jr., now unable to control himself began to run his hand down Albedo's body. He felt his growing arousal press against his pants, the sensual heat penetrating his hand and sending shivers all over his body. He gently moved his hand about, teasing him, ever so slightly. He then slowly undid Albedo's belt and slid his hand into his pants. Jr. slid them off of Albedo. "Mmmmm... So nice." Albedo cooed. He then grabbed the blanket and threw it over the two of them.

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------

**YIPPEE—**After yet another long hiatus, Die Nie Endeschlacht is now back. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who have actually commented and sent messages to me, even through the crazy long hiatus. Thank you for reading and pressuring me to keep writing. Life just got really hectic really fast.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I know that I enjoyed writing about it.

"Hey, what happened to us?!"

_Kaycoocachoo: _Oh, sorry guys. I got so caught up in the two sexy smexy guys, that I completely forgot about you this chapter.

_chaos: _"That wasn't very fair of you. I thought we had talked about this already..."

_Kaycoocachoo:_I know chaos, but this just, I don't know, it just worked. It worked really well.

_Shion: "_Yeah, well, why did you have to leave all of us out. MOMO at least got mentioned, once."

_Kaycoocachoo:_Okay, Okay, I will give you that, but just look at the prim-o writing up there. I mean. It is so hot!

_KOSMOS: _"It is operational..."

_Ziggy: _"But highly lacking in characters..."

_Kaycoocachoo: _Well, sorry guys. I guess we will have to do better next time.

_All:_ Okay.

_Allen: _"Chief, Chief!!!???"

_Shion:_ "Guess I have to go now. Let's go see what his problem is now guys!"


	11. A Close Encounter

**Chapter 11**

chaos slowly and carefully walked down the small set of stairs and into Shion's sleeping quarters. Her body was still limp within his arms and her breathing was slow and labored. "Everything is going to be alright, Shion. You just get some rest." He spoke to her silent, still body. He knelt down in front of her bed and gingerly placed her down. He then pulled her blankets to cover her up. "My dear, dear Shion, please be okay." He gently placed his head upon her abdomen and listened to her frantic heart and her breaths.

In the background, chaos heard the hiss of the hydraulics on the door. He quickly lifted his head and wiped a small tear from his cheek as he turned to see Allen stumble through the door. "chaos!!! Is… is she alright? Is she going to be okay? I don't know what I would do without her. Please tell me that she is okay. chaos!!! SHION!!!" Allen fell to his knees, sobbing fiercely as he punched his fists into the ground.

chaos slowly walked to Allen's side and as sincerely as he could, tried to calm him down. "Allen, Shion will be okay. It is going to take some time, but she will be fine. I promise you. You should really get some rest, though. You have had a hard journey and you aren't used to such conditions. Please, Allen, leave Shion with me and go rest. I will watch over her, I will protect her and I will make sure that she is safe." chaos placed a soft hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen brushed it off, stood and charged out of the room.

Shion moaned and chaos spun around to see that she was still soundly asleep, her arm resting above her head, small beads of sweat forming upon her forehead. chaos noticed a small trickle of blood flowing from Shion's lip. He looked at a tear in her clothing and saw a deep purple bruise. "I should clean that up for you." He walked to the dinette area and retrieved a rag and some warm water and returned to her side. Light steam flowed from the water and onto Shion's glasses, causing them to fog. chaos removed them and placed them on the nightstand.

"Her eyes are so mysterious and enchanting." chaos quickly blinked and placed a moist rag on Shion's skin. Her eyes flitted about under her eyelids and she drew in a shuddered breath. chaos released a slow breath at the same time. "An angel, she is an angel." He slowly wiped the blood from her lips and looked down at the red stain on the rag and then back to Shion. He then slowly slid his hand down her torso to the bruise. Shion's body tensed as his fingers gently grazed the bruise. "My angel must feel no pain, she must never bleed." chaos slowly closed his eyes and his hands began to glow a bright blue. The room filled with an immense light and he placed his hands upon Shion's chest. "I will protect you, I will heal you, I will save you."

Shion's body levitated up from the bed a few inches and her arms flung out to her side. Rays of bright yellow light shot out from her finger tips and toes. She began coughing and then quit moving all together. chaos opened his eyes and Shion slowly drifted back onto the bed. chaos rested his head upon her chest. Her breathing was now normal and her heart rate was slowing down. A single tear trickled down his cheek and landed upon her cleavage. Shion took in a deep breath and began to moan. "Shion?", chaos whispered, "It's okay, Shion. I'm here." His eyes shown white for a few seconds and then faded. His hand found itself stroking the side of Shion's face. Her skin was reddening and warm to the touch. "I love you Shion."

Shion began to moan lightly and her head began to roll back and forth. "chaos,..." She lifted her head an inch and then it receded back onto the pillow. She began breathing quickly and deeply. Her chest intensely heaved in and out and her lip quivered. A small tear appeared at the corner of her eye and it slowly began to travel down her cheek.

chaos reached his hand towards her face and gingerly wiped away the tear. "Shh... Shion. It's going to be okay. I'm here now. I'm here." He embraced her hands within his and gently squeezed them. "You're going to be fine." chaos leaned down and placed a small kiss on Shion's forehead. Her eyes began to flutter open and she stared blankly up at him. "Shion, those eyes of yours, so beautiful." Again, chaos began to trace his hand down Shion's cheeks.

Shion finally awoke from her stress induced slumber, slightly groggy and sore. "chaos,... chaos... what, what happened?" Shion brushed chaos's hand from her face and shook her head slightly. "Please, tell me. What happened?"

"Shion, Jr. gave himself to over to Albedo in order to save MOMO. He released some of his power and sent us flying through Albedo's ship. That was when you passed out and were injured. I then carried you back onto the Elsa and healed your wounds." chaos looked down at Shion, her face scrunched up in a confused face. "Everything will be alright. Jr. is strong. He's found his inner power. He will be fine."

Shion began crying uncontrollably. "Jr... why?... Why?" She quickly sat up and began to sway back and forth. chaos quickly wrapped his arms around Shion and held her close to his body. He began to stroke her hair gently and as her body rocked, he naturally began to cradle her body tighter and rock with her.

"I promise you, Shion. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He kissed her head gently, again and she slowly looked up at him, her emerald eyes brightly shining as tears trickled down her face. She slowly blinked and sighed as she turned her face to look at him. She slowly inched her lips towards chaos's and gently grazed his lips with hers.

chaos was taken aback by Shion's actions, but then gave in to his feelings and greeted her kiss with another kiss. This time deeper and more passionate. Shion released a small moan of pleasure and chaos pulled her in closer to him. Shion's lips parted as chaos tongue delved into her sweetness. There was a slight taste of blood from earlier, but it mattered not. Shion's body became less tense and her cheeks were now dry of all tears.

chaos pulled his face back, slowly to look at Shion's face. Her eyes were shut and a smile began to cross her face. Shion then placed her hand on the back of chaos's head and pulled him in to her, embracing him in a deep kiss. Shion slowly laid down, causing chaos's body to lay atop of hers. She continued to kiss him passionately, each kiss more affectionate than the last. chaos gently caressed her sides, causing a small giggle to rise from Shion and she wriggled a little. chaos sincerely smiled at her and laughed a little as well.

"Eh-em" a deep male voice coughed. Shion quickly pushed chaos off of her and sat up to see Matthews standing just in the doorway of the girls dormitory, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, his hat slightly tilted downward. "Well, well, what do we have here? I was just coming to see if Miss Uzuki needed anything. Thought I would attempt to be hospitable, and what do I find?... Wow. The two of you cannoodling here on my ship." Matthews began to laugh heartily.

chaos, who had fallen off of the bed after Shion threw him off of her, scrambled to get to his feet. "It's not what it looks like, Matthews. You happened to just enter the room at an awkward time. I was just merely healing Shion's wounds. She was badly hurt after our encounter with Albedo. She was bleeding and so I was cleaning her up." His face was now bright red and his ears burned with embarrassment. Shion just sat there, flabbergasted.

"It's okay, I get it. I won't tell anyone... maybe. I see that Shion is doing fine now, so I am going to go and check on everyone else now." Matthews continued to laugh as he turned around and left the room.

Shion let out a deep sigh, "What did I do? Why? I am so stupid." Shion began to cry.

"Shion, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or place you in a compromising position." chaos stared at Shion, worried that he had done something horribly wrong.

"No, chaos, it's nothing. I am fine. Can I please be left alone now?" Shion turned to look at the wall, her arms crossed in front of her.

chaos quietly nodded and stood to leave the room. He took a few steps and then turned back towards Shion, "I hope you know that I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I also want you to know that..." chaos turned away and sighed. He then tilted his head slightly toward Shion. "I love you." He then turned and quietly walked out the door, leaving Shion in the silence of the room.

---- ------------------------------- -----------------------------

**Finally,** that is the end of chapter 11. I've finally gotten back into the rhythm of updating this story. I hope that you all are enjoying this. Please comment if you like it, or even if you hate it. Let me know. This story is more for you, the readers, than for me. Well, thank you so much for reading. Update coming soon.


	12. What Once Was

**Chapter 12**

_I don't own Xenosaga or Xenogears or the characters. This is just the imagination of a girl a little obsessed with the series. There may be some offensive material. If you don't like it, then don't read it._

Ziggy awoke to the sound of giggling, the giggling of a small child and the trample of footsteps. "Captain! Where are you captain. I need you."

Ziggy's eyesight was nonexistent. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was a hazy white amorphous space. "Jan, you must help. You must help him. For her... and for him..."

Ziggy felt a light pressure on his left shoulder and he placed his right hand on his shoulder and felt a petite hand beneath his glove. Recognizing the hand he quickly removed his confining glove and felt the appendage with his bare skin. He had forgotten what that sensation was like, the touch of skin upon his own, and since his suicide, Ziggy had hated anything that made him remember he was human, but this, this was different. He wanted to feel human again. To feel human for her.

"My darling, Sharon, you...". Tears began to fill Ziggy's eyes, stinging intensely. "But how. You were terminated... You died 100 years ago... You can't.." Ziggy turned to find nothing behind him, his sight still not returning, but the hand was still resting upon his tense shoulder.

"Jan, you cannot look upon me at this moment. Now, close your eyes. They will do you no good." The hand gently squeezed his shoulder and Ziggy let his eyes drift closed. Ziggy's senses began to overload. He felt himself sway as colors and lights began to rush through his mind and fill him with warmth.

"Captain!" The child's voice returned. "Papa!" Again, Ziggy heard a child, this time, he recognized the voice. "Joaquin! Joaquin, my son! ... I don't understand." Ziggy's body began to shake. "Papa, you have to help her, you have to help him, and help me."

"Joaquin, I will do anything to help you. I couldn't help you before, so I will help you now." Ziggy reached his hand out and tussled what felt to be a head of short hair. "I love you Joaquin." Ziggy felt small arms wrap around his waist and instead of feeling nothing where his mechanical parts were, he felt everything. His entire body was alive, it was human. He felt a small wetness on his chest and heard sniffles.

"Captain, please, help us. Protect us." "Joaquin, you know I don't mind if you call me Jan." Ziggy was taken aback as he said this. He had never wanted to hear that name again, let alone speak it.

"Jan, ... we have to go now. We must return where you cannot go." The warmth around his waist from the child disappeared and the hand upon his shoulder returned. Her scent filled his nostrils; he could smell her as if it were before. Before she died.

Ziggy grimaced as he saw their bodies laying, bleeding, lifeless next to Voyager. "Sharon, I'm sorry. I should have done more. I'm sorry."

"Jan, you always were apologizing. Darling, you did all that you could and now, you have a chance to help us. Help them. You have no need to apologize, Jan, you have to understand that." Ziggy felt a slight warm breath upon his forehead as the hand slid around to rest upon his chest. "I love you, Jan. We love you. Always know that. Never forget."

Ziggy's lips were brushed by a sensitive kiss and his body went limp. His eyes fluttered open and she was standing before him, her son at her side. "Goodbye, Jan." She removed her hand from his chest and placed it behind Joaquin's back. She closed her eyes and began to dissipate.

"Sharon!... Please, don't leave me again. I can't... I can't..." Ziggy fell to his knees, sobbing. He punched the ground, causing a great dint in the area below him. He looked down and saw his mechanical arm and the hollow feeling began to return. "What did I do? What will I do?"

The pink haired girl ran through his mind as did Jr. "I have to help them. I have to save them and save Joaquin and Sharon."

--------------------------------------

"And she said, I just licked the icing off the couch." Matthews threw his head back and chortled. When Hammer and Tony looked at him, puzzled, he punched both of them in the shoulder. "That was pretty damn funny. Why aren't you guys laughing." Hammer and Tony began laughing in fear that Matthews would not feed them, again. Behind them, the hydrolics on the door hissed.

"Hi, guys. What's so funny?" chaos looked around, puzzled by the smiles on the faces of everyone that Matthews was talking to. _"What if he said something? It does appear that he's said SOMETHING...What about Shion? What will she think of me if everyone knows?" _ chaos stared at them, confused and concerned. He did not need to complicate his relationship with anyone on the ship, let alone Shion.

Matthews elbowed Tony. "Umm... hmm... Matthew's just told us a very funny joke." Tony turned to Matthews who was standing with his arms across his chest beaming proudly. "Why? What's up? You look like somethings wrong chaos."

chaos shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. I was just wondering what you guys were laughing at. I just wanted to get involved in your conversation, I guess. That's all." chaos hands were shaking. He was losing his composure and he knew that was not like him. _"I have to calm down. They will know something is wrong."_ He took a deep breath.

"So, has anyone come back from their rooms yet." chaos looked around and noticed that it was just the four of them standing in the diner. "I guess not. Is everyone okay? Do any of you know?" chaos looked to Tony, who began to move towards him.

"I haven't talked to anyone. I really upset MOMO when she returned and you brought Shion in and Allen was tailing right behind you..." chaos quickly interrupted Tony.

"Allen. Where is Allen? I must speak with him." Matthews pointed to a booth behind the four of them. "Thank you Matthews. I have to clear up a few things with him."

"I'm sure you do there chaos. Clear some things up with him and Miss Uzuki?" Matthews tilted his head to the left and smirked at chaos a laugh caught in his throat. chaos glared at Matthews, anger filling his body, and his face becoming flush with heat. He quickly bolted past Matthews, their shoulders brushing each others. "Sorry chaos. I overstepped the line. You've done so much for us... I wouldn't wanna make you mad."

chaos looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Matthews. I over-reacted there. I'm just a little stressed out and I want to make sure everyone is okay. Please, forgive me." chaos turned to face Matthews, Tony, and Hawk. Tony and Hawk were flabbergasted. Matthews nodded and tipped his hat towards chaos. The surge of anger that had quickly taken over chaos vanished as promptly as it had arrived.

"SHION!!! chaos, is she okay! Please, tell me." Allen, stirred by the commotion from his slumber, hair disheveled. He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed hold of chaos's arm tightly. "Will she be fine. She has to be... she just has to be!" Allen stared down passionately into chaos's eyes. Worry filled his body and overtook him. He began to swagger back. chaos quickly sat him down and grabbed him a glass of water from the bartender droid.

"Allen, she is fine. She's just resting. She's much much better. I'm sure she'll recover fine." chaos looked over to the doorway. He thought of her sitting there, embarrassed, upset, hurt, probably crying. "She will be back to normal in time, Allen. I know she will."

-------------------------------------

Ziggy quickly lifted his head from his chest as he rested in the chair. He reached his hand to his shoulder. The pressure was no longer there. The feeling of being human was gone. He was cold inside, he felt dead.

"Daddy?" Ziggy quickly turned his head to see the little realian sleeping, her arms twitching. "Daddy, we have to save Jr. Ziggy, we have to save Jr.." Ziggy gently placed his hand upon her arm, calming her. She made a small whimper and rolled over, her face to him. _"She's so small, so delicate, so lifelike. I have to save him, save her, save them all." _A small tear trickled down his cheek and he then looked down again at her. _"Not a realian, no, she's a girl. A little girl and it is my duty to protect her." _

"Ziggy?" MOMO's eyes began to open as she quietly yawned and stretched. "Ziggy, what are we going to do?" MOMO rubbed her eyes as tears began to well up within them. "What is he going to do? I need him, Ziggy. I love him, Ziggy." Ziggy placed an arm around MOMO and pulled her close to himself. Her tears began to wet his suit. His body began to feel different. That warm feeling he had when he felt human returned.

"MOMO, I'm sorry. I should have done more. I should have protected you before." Ziggy began to shake his head when her small hand brushed his chin.

"Ziggy, you don't have to apologize. It's okay. We'll get through this. He'll get through this. Thank you, Ziggy for being here." MOMO rest her head on Ziggy's chest and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm always here for you MOMO." Ziggy placed his hand upon her head, holding her closer, feeling her sighs upon his skin. Feeling.


End file.
